


Bad Film

by abigail89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renting a bad film has consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Film

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by actual event of renting a really terrible movie.

“I cannot believe you made us watch this,” Hermione said as the credits for the film rolled. She tossed a pillow at Harry’s head.

“You know, I haven’t seen that many films, but Merlin help us, that was really bad,” Ron agreed, draining the last of his butterbeer.

“I thought the premise was pretty cool,” Harry admitted sheepishly. “For some bizarre reason I love shite disaster flicks. But as disaster flicks go, this one scraped the bottom of the heap. Wow. Even I thought the science was bad.”

“Yes, it was,” Hermione said, crawling over to sit in Harry’s lap. “You know what this means, don’t you?”

“Oh no,” Harry said, as he cupped her breast. She slapped his hand away playfully. Ron slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her away from Harry. “Wait! No!”

“You know the rules, Harry,” Ron mumbled into Hermione’s neck. “Whoever picks the shit film has to watch the other two. Here, or in the bed?” he murmured.

“Mmm,” she thought, giving Harry a wicked look. “In bed. That way we can just go to sleep afterwards.”

“Well, damn. I was really looking forward to— Hang on, there’s another film we haven’t watch yet.” Harry held up another small box. “ _Star Wars, Episode II._ Hey, we’ve seen this already. And god, it was bloody awful. Did you rent this?” He held it up to Ron.

Ron blinked. “Um, yeah I did. Have we seen it?”

“Ron! We saw it in a theatre, and it was terrible,” Hermione said, turning in Ron’s arms. “You rented that?”

“I guess I forgot.”

”Yeah, you forgot because it was bloody awful,” Harry repeated, triumph lighting his eyes. “So Ron rented the worst one.” He reached for Hermione and took her in his arms as she gave a little squeak. “You’re out, mate.”

“No, we haven’t actually watched it,” Ron returned as he put his arms around her waist again. “We watched your movie and it sucked.”

“Yes, but you rented a sucky movie that we’ve already seen,” Harry argued, pulling her closer. “That’s not just bad, it’s stupid. You have to watch.”

“Stop!” Hermione said, and she leapt off the sofa. “Both of you just stop.” She straightened her pyjama top and fluffed her hair. “I am not a tub of popcorn for you two to fight over.”

“Sorry.” Both boys looked contrite. Sort of.

“Now, since both of you got us bad films, I think it cancels the agreement. You both have abysmal taste, so no one gets me. I’m going to bed—-alone!” And with that declaration, she tossed her hair and stomped off towards the stairs.

The boys sat and stared at her retreating figure. Ron finally snorted and picked up the box with _Episode II._ “You up for another bad flick?”

“Absolutely. I’ll get more butterbeer if you make the popcorn.”

“Right-o.”

*~*


End file.
